


Forever

by AngieTainaka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Medieval AU, Reincarnation, So much angst I know, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieTainaka/pseuds/AngieTainaka
Summary: «If it is true that there is something more, I will wait for you.I'm going to a place where time is an illusion, the breeze is colored, voices are music, and the sun is made of cotton.»—Es hora de marchar. Mago de Oz.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I have to thanks a lot to Joey (GalileoSunshine) for his help with translating and editing this fic. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ToT 
> 
> And now, yes, this is a translation of one of my stories. Actually I speak spanish but I wanted to contribute here with this beautiful couple that I love so much.
> 
> I used pieces of songs from a great folk rock band. Saurom. If you want to hear it, to acclimate a little, I share the tracklist of the pieces that you will read.
> 
> \- Músico de calle  
> \- La leyenda de Gambrinus  
> \- El hada y la luna  
> \- Mírame (vida)  
> \- Pintor de suspiros  
> \- Dalia  
> \- Para siempre
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> -

It was early in the morning when three souls ran at full speed towards the plaza. As they passed, they left curious glances, drawing the attention of many who were attending their duties early on. They dodged a couple of carts with merchandise, and one or two horses that had to be attended to by their owners in order to calm them down. They took a few apples from a small stall, earning a reprimand from the merchant who couldn’t stop the theft, but could only threaten them with a broom. They shared a smile of complicity, while a small group of children had begun to follow them at the same speed.

They positioned themselves in the center of the plaza, and extracted their instruments from some leather cases, already quite worn - their personal weapons to attack the morning boredom. In an agile movement, one girl hung a guitar around her head, and her partner did likewise by hanging a small mandolin around hers, and the third of them did so with a lute. The children who had followed them surrounded them expectantly to see what they would do, their anticipation only motivating the three even more.

_One, two, three, go._

The mandolin and the lute broke the silence, while the guitar joined in soon after. They lost themselves, enjoying every strum they gave, doing little choreographies that matched the rhythm of the melody. The children rose from their seats and joined the dance, a hubbub that attracted more and more curious people who wanted to know about the pandemonium stirring up the morning.

One of the friends exchanged the mandolin for a violin, sparking an uproar, and her blue eyes shined even more. The one who brought the lute exchanged it for a bandurria, and arranged her long cobalt hair in a tail. The one with orange hair rose over all of them, balancing her weight on the central fountain to be heard.

 _«Today will be a great day, I feel like going out_ _  
_ _And placing myself in a corner while tuning my violin._ _  
_ _Today will be a great day if you let yourself be charmed_  
_By my cheerful melody and the magic of the beat.»_

She advanced to where the spectators were, her facial expression confidential, as if she were telling them a secret.

 _«I set a cardboard stage and use my imagination._ _  
_ _Today my focus may be the sun and a cloud my curtain.»_

She returned to her friends, changed the guitar for a small flute. They improvised a small solo that the audience accompanied with claps. They danced to the beat of each note, telling everyone the reason for their stay, the reason of that _gregueria._

 _«I'm here in your city, come closer, I'm going to play._ _  
_ _I create dreams with my voice, I gift feelings in treble clef.»_

Not far from there, the royal procession was on its morning routine, accompanying the king on his usual tour. Benevolent and austere, but severe. The bustle that had formed meters ahead attracted his attention, and he decided to personally find out what was happening. Meanwhile he thought about the punishment that would have to be given to those causing such a noise.

Although the king was condescending enough to leave the castle, the occasions when he visited the village personally were rare and few. And so, seeing a great number of euphoric villagers grouped in what seemed like a small festival pleased him in a way. But it was still early, and he knew that they should be attending to their work instead of dancing. There would be time for fun later on.

Once they noticed the presence of his Highness, the news spread faster than gunpowder, so even those in the front row watching the show ended up finding out. The musicians looked funny, they had not fully noticed the reactions of their viewers, who had mostly dispersed to continue their work.

"Your Highness, the King!" One of the soldiers exclaimed, announcing the entrance of the head of the kingdom. The spectators opened the way to let him advance to the center of the square. The blue-eyed young woman finally noticed, and immediately straightened her posture, followed by the cobalt-haired girl, who, with a jerk, stopped her orange-haired friend who was still engaged in her business.

"It’s too early to start a festival without authorization from the crown, don’t you think?" His gaze was soft, but his words were accusing enough to be interpreted as a reprimand.

"It's just a way to awaken the people of the village, so they can perform their tasks with cheer, your majesty." The tallest of the trio spoke while kneeling before his Highness, leaving her instrument aside. Her two mates followed suit.

"We offer a sincere apology if our revelry has interrupted the work of your sovereign," the girl with bright blue eyes said. Their vibrance was dulled by the small wave of nervousness that invaded her.

"And we’ll accept whatever punishment is imposed on us," said the girl with orange hair, tucking one of her orange strands behind her ear, though not really convinced of her own words. Deep down she didn’t believe they deserved any punishment.

"Get up." The trio jumped to their feet. The king was about to relieve them when, from behind, a merchant raised his voice, loudly accusing the young minstrels of the theft that his small apple stand had suffered. The king turned to them, who shared looks of discomfort and nervousness. "Get them into the carriage, they will go to the castle with me."

The guards took them by the shoulders to guide them - almost pushing them - to one of the wagons. Another of the guards grabbed the instruments and threw them in, followed by the girls that climbed in reluctantly .

 

* * *

 

Kneeling again in front of the court, the king sentenced them to offer him a show during his lunch and dinner to entertain his guests and the royal family. The incredulity was noticeable on their faces, they waited for whips or maybe something of the gold coins that they had in return for the amount of apples they took. The king ruled that this punishment would be indefinite, until he considers their fault settled. Then they can return to their wandering lives as minstrels.

"That went better than I expected." The young woman with cobalt hair stretched her arms in the small rustic room to which they had been assigned, next to the byre and the garner. She settled herself on a pile of straw while extracting her lute from the case to tune.

"Yeah, work like the king's buffoons to pay a few apples. Ah! We planned to get to the docks next week to set sail on the next ship!" You grabbed one of her shoes and threw it at the older one. "It's your fault, Kanan!"

She dodged it amusingly as she set aside her instrument to launch herself on top of her young friend. They made a lively fuss that caused the third member join in.

"But it's fine like this, You." She got up while shaking her clothes and fixing her orange hair. "We have food and a place to stay for the moment, we just have to distract the audience for a while. I don’t think they'll hold us more than a week."

"See, You? Calm down and enjoy." Kanan laughed again as she resumed working on her lute. You sighed in resignation, apparently their visit to the port would have to be delayed a little. She decided to put aside her desire to see the sea and joined Kanan in cleaning her violin.

"Where are you going, Chika?" Kanan asked, seeing that her friend was walking towards the door. "We show up in an hour in front of the court. Aren’t you going to tune your guitar?"

"I'm going to take a look around for the moment, and maybe get some inspiration." Chika adjusted her beret and smoothed her cloak. Her friends waved her a gesture of approval and let her go.

She wandered around the castle, dodging the looks of people who were surprised by her presence, and many more who were cautious about her. She advanced without definite direction until the peculiar melody of a harp grabbed her attention. It was something sad, and a little forced. She followed until she was under a balcony.

In any normal situation Chika wouldn’t be so curious, but this time was different. She needed to know the source of that sound, her heart perceived that taciturn call. Suddenly there was silence. Was it just her imagination? A figure leaned out from the balcony, and Chika hid behind a tree to avoid being seen.

Her red hair waved in the wind, she seemed to be one of the ladies of the castle, perhaps the one in charge of playing the harp during meetings to liven up the atmosphere. From the distance, she looked up, and it seemed some tears leapt from her gaze. There was distress in her expression, along with a growing nervousness that seemed to make her shiver a bit.

The heart of the minstrel shuddered in infinite ways, joining those feelings that slid down her cheek along with the melancholy melody of a while ago. She hesitated between speaking or just observing. "What is she doing?" Chika wondered as she saw the lady now swing her body on the edge of the balcony and, almost without hesitation, she let herself fall.

The height wasn’t too great, but it was still considerable. Chika reacted almost instantly, asking her legs to be faster than the fall.

 _Impact_. The court lady certainly felt pain, which surprised her. She wasn't supposed to feel anything at that moment. She moved slowly when a slight voice murmured something below her, and she stepped aside to see who had cushioned the blow.

Chika whined a little, moving to sit up slowly, but then fell again.

"Who you are?". The voice behind her spoke. It was melodious, despite wearing a hint of anger in it, perhaps angry about thwarting her attempt to get hurt, or die.

"Just someone passing by, your guardian angel, maybe." The lady gave a look of surprise. Was she trying to flirt right now?

"Yes, well, I didn’t ask for it. And now I ask that you do not get involved in my affairs." She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her dress. The young woman with orange hair was still sitting, clutching her foot.

"Well, I think your business involves me now. I'm hurt, and in half an hour I have an audience with the king."

She snorted. She couldn't believe it! She was already quite annoyed with the young woman for having meddled in her decision, and now she had to deal with the fact that the impact had hurt her. Reluctantly she helped her up, and the other girl gave her a breezy smile.

"Chika."

"Eh?"

"My name is Chika, I thought I should introduce myself properly."

"I didn't want to know."

"That's a bit rude! And somewhat impolite for someone of nobility, don't you think?" She winked and smiled again. What was wrong with this girl? The lady was about to leave her at her mercy when two young woman appeared in front of them, apparently they were looking for her.

"We haven’t been here half a day and you’re already in trouble, Chika?" Kanan watched her friend limping in some way.

"What happened?" You came over to take her friend by the shoulder and lighten the lady's load.

"I caught an angel in mid-flight, it was a miracle." Chika laughed as the lady's face lit up. Without any qualms, she let go of her grip, causing the girl to collapse again, followed by her friends who were unable to hold her weight in time. She was about to call the guards to complain about the presence of these girls in the castle, but she chose not to bother and left.

"Hey! Thanks!" Chika shouted after her, still under You. She was having fun.

"What exactly happened?" Kanan asked again, pulling hard on her partner to pull her to her feet. Chika complained again, about the hostile treatment her body was receiving.

"You know how royalty is." She shrugged to dismiss it. You also got up while looking worriedly at Chika's foot.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Great, now how will we perform the show with you hurt?"

"It’s fine, something will come to me! Now come on, I've never been late for an appointment."

* * *

 

The diners were already arranged in the grand hall. Dinner had commenced and the king had announced the presence of young minstrels who would entertain for the evening. The court lady, who was located next to the king, exhaled in exhaustion.

She just wanted dinner to end and to return to her room. She took a sip of her drink, which she then almost ended up spitting out when she saw the trio of the afternoon enter as her father announced them. Her eyes met those shrewd magenta eyes, which upon noticing her presence winked at her as she bowed.

_The princess, eh?_

They arranged their instruments, placed themselves in position and waited for Chika's signal.

_«Today I'm going to tell you a story. The legend of Gambrinus.»_

You answered the call by sounding her flute, followed by Kanan's guitar. Chika, to excuse her foot injury, took a small drum and set the pace, while her partners did the choreography.

 _«The wind tells that the rain heard the moon, hidden among the clouds humming this song:_ _  
_ _Love is kind if reciprocated, but it is not always of this color._

_Gravely injured of love, the young man runs to tear out his life; black, wooded, cruel.»_

You started dancing in the center next to Kanan, they were doing pirouettes and singing in chorus when she requested it. Concealed within the melody of the song, Chika had begun to make small jumps and bounces while continuing to sing.

 _«Sad brother, I introduce myself, as Pedro Botero. Salesman of souls, but a good gift I bring._ _  
_ _I know what maidens want in a boy like you, I give to you this untold gift:»_

The princess was enthralled by the spectacle. So much hubbub, all the staging, the musicians going back and forth from one place to another. There were only three of them, yet it was amazing how much energy emanated from them, from the tallest with a ponytail and a lute on her right side and a mandolin on her left, to the girl with the ash-colored hair and the cartwheels she made while playing the sweet flute, but especially from the girl with the magenta eyes. There was something in those eyes that hypnotized her. That spark, that brightness, the desire to smile for no apparent reason, to feel happy just because she wanted.

Before she realized, a big smile had drawn itself upon her lips.

 _«To dance! Like the dawn in the threshold, the threshold of morning. To sing like Morpheus!_ _  
_ _If she doesn’t fall in love don't think of crying, because today, sad gentleman, you are in luck._  
I will teach you to enjoy, drink to forget, then the heart will stop sighing for love.»

 

* * *

 

The moon was at its zenith as the night advanced, and the silhouette of the young lady returned to the balcony. The wind blew and made her long hair dance, uncoordinated strands crossing her face, and she pulled them to one side behind her ear. Despite the cold, her chest felt warm, and at the memory of that shrewd look the heat increased. She went to the edge of the balcony, waiting, maybe, to find the young woman with orange hair down there.

_Someone passing by, your guardian angel, maybe._

"I could try jumping again. Has that not occurred to her?" She thought out loud as she sighed. She was about to return to her room when the sound of branches rustling adjacent to her balcony alerted her. Maybe it would be some animal prowling around for food.

"Of course I've thought about it, your highness."

The voice spoke from the midst of the shadows of the leaves, and when her eyes sharpened she could see the girl sitting among the branches. Her scarlet eyes shone in the darkness, which frightened her a little, but she quickly recovered.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've already said it."

"I can call the royal guard and punish you for this intrusion, you know?"

"If you wanted to do that, you wouldn't have warned me."

"What do you want?"

"To be honest, I don’t know." Chika stood up and tried to locate some branches that were closer to the balcony. Her foot injury didn’t seem to be a major impediment anymore. "I heard you playing the harp and I was captured by the feelings you conveyed. And, I suppose, I was only trying to discover the source of that melody."

"It was me, yes. Are you satisfied now?"

"Could you play again?"

"Eh?"

"Play the harp, for me. Once again, then I promise I’ll retire for today."

"For today?"

"You may try jumping again tomorrow, so I have to come to make sure your Highness is well."

Some rays of moonlight filtered through the branches, and the lady could see a big smile on her face. Unlike the coquettish look she showed in the afternoon, this was genuine, framed by her sincere eyes. How could she say no?

"Riko."

"Riko?"

It was there again, the girl had managed to make her smile for the second time.

"I haven’t introduced myself properly yet."

 

* * *

 

The days progressed calmly and without any trouble, and they continued their meetings near the balcony. Riko showed some restraint, she didn't seek to bring up conversation with the young minstrel. It was the other girl who talked about anything and everything. Sometimes she brought some of her instruments and played some pieces. But Riko never refused not to meet, and somehow found the nocturnal anecdotes of her companion amusing.

And when she woke up, almost without wanting to, she was looking forward to the night again.

"It's wonderful, you know?" Chika’s words were silenced by the sudden interruption of the princess. Like all the last nights she had climbed the same tree and sat waiting for her arrival. Although the lady didn't give more than a polite greeting and a friendly farewell, until now.

"What is?"

"Your life, your adventures, how you can go from one side of the land to the other without ties, like the wind."

"You can do it too, Highness." After finding out the hierarchical position of the young lady, Chika certainly gave her the treatment the title demanded. "Why did you jump that time?"

"I'm not sure what crossed my mind at that moment. I guess I just wanted to be able to experience freedom."

"You definitely can!"

"No, I can't." Riko had approached the balcony railing enough to keep the young minstrel alert. "My life is here, between these walls, while I await the arrival of the destiny that has been assigned to me."

Chika was about to speak, but from inside the room came the echoing sound of the door knocking. Riko said goodbye with a quick bow and went to answer the call.

 

* * *

 

"Good evening, your Highness!"

Upon entering the balcony Riko tried to locate the voice among the branches, but it wasn't there. She looked down, and the orange-haired girl and her two friends were waiting for her.

"What’s happening? What are you all doing here? "

"You'll have to come down so you can find out!"

"There's no way I can do that without hurting myself."

"We got it covered!"

Chika shed her cloak, handing Kanan and You both a rim to hold, improvising something to cushion the princess's fall.

"You are crazy!"

"Yes we are!" Chika replied. "Now jump!"

She could have said no, and just went back to her room, but part of her wanted to know what the young minstrel had in store for her. Her freedom. She adjusted her dress and, feeling her will waver for only a moment, decided to jump.

After the disarray brought about by receiving the princess in such a precarious way, You offered her a dark cloak with which to cover her and go unnoticed. They made their way to the stables, where Kanan and Chika took two horses. Chika and Riko climbed one, and their companions climbed the other.

The night was long, yet it felt short. Between the things they did and those that, according to Chika, they didn't have a chance to do, for a moment Riko had never felt so light before. While traveling attached to Chika's waist, she forgot the weight the crown exerted on her head.

"Did you have fun, your Highness?"

"Just call me Riko."

 

* * *

 

She showed Chika several of her compositions on the harp, and Chika marveled at each new melody that her fingers created between the strings of the instrument. When she finished one particular piece, as always, she found the young minstrel standing on one of the branches applauding effusively.

"That was spectacular!"

"It’s not much, really."

"You give yourself too little credit, Riko. It really sounded amazing."

"Chika ..."

"Have you considered becoming a minstrel?"

"I couldn't. Your songs are always full of energy and excitement, my hands can only create unspoken sounds."

"They don't stop being beautiful, though."

"I really like your poems." In the silence that followed, Chika's face was covered in a reddish hue. Upon noticing this and realizing what she had said, she tried to correct herself in embarrassment. "I mean, your songs."

"How did you know the poems are mine?"

"Kanan told me that night you took me out of town, while you and You were playing with that dog."

"It was a very beautiful dog."

"If you bothered him, I could have been bitten."

"I don't think so, he didn’t seem to be aggressive."

"Every animal has an aggressive nature, Chika, especially for one that’s wild with such big fangs."

Chika let out a laugh that took the princess aback, who was somewhat offended to have her logic made fun of, and she decided to dismiss her for that night.

"Hey, Riko." Chika called before Riko closed the balcony doors. "We should create a song together!"

"A song?"

"Yes! I will bring the lyrics and you can put music to it."

Her cheeks turned red at Chika's proposal, although she did not know exactly why. Maybe it was at the idea of creating something beautiful like a song, something that would give meaning to the empty melodies that her harp emitted.

"I'd really love to."

 

* * *

 

A new night had arrived. The moon was not present, and so they used the depth of darkness to go again, unnoticed, on one of their excursions.

On this occasion they arrived at a small village on the banks of a stream. It seemed it wasn’t the first time they had visited, because at the first moment Chika slipped off the hood of her cape, revealing her orange hair, a considerable amount of children appeared around her.

"Chika is here!"

And it was like a celebration. Kanan and You looked at the scene from the side, some children climbing up her back while others hugged her legs. Riko was surprised by the popularity that the minstrel had among infants.

"She has always been famous among the children in our town."

You settled on the side of the road, inviting Riko to sit next to her while Kanan brought something to snack on.

"Did you all know each other, or did you find each other somewhere?"

"We are all from a small coastal town." Kanan replied as she handed out a few tangerines to the pair. "We’ve known each other since we were children."

"Kanan's family were merchants, deep-sea fishermen. My family repaired boats in a small workshop near the place where Kanan's family disembarked. Chika's family had an inn near both places."

"There were not many children around our area, so playing amongst ourselves was sometimes lonely." Kanan added." That's why Chika always offers to play with the new children that were arriving."

Riko listened to all this while looking attentively at the orange haired girl. She had taken out a guitar and was telling a story to the children, accompanied by music. Her mind imagined her a few years younger, but with the same smile on her lips.

"What motivated you to make this trip?" Riko asked curiously, although they had described where they had come from as small, it didn't seem to suffer from any needs, nor dangers from the environment.

You shrugged. "We just felt that our place wasn't there."

The answer puzzled the princess a bit. Once again she reconsidered the living conditions that the young minstrels had before starting their journey. You’s response seemed too half-hearted. To give up their comforts just for feeling out of place?

"Sounds a little crazy, right?" Kana interrupted Riko's thoughts, as though she had just read them. "At the beginning we weren't sure that we could do it, the three of us wandering aimlessly. The first towns we landed in, we resorted a little to vandalism to be able to eat. They even caught You during one of those attempts."

"I remember the merchant wanted my head for every cabbage he needed replaced." Said You while rubbing her neck at the memory. "I wasn't sure where I was going to get so many heads."

The comment seemed to amuse her, Riko sketched a smile as You gestured with her hands about how she would get more heads. Kanan picked up the story. "It was then that Chika arrived one afternoon, at our little shelter in the forest, holding a guitar." She reflected for a moment. "Now that I think about it, we never asked her where she got it from."

"I was going to return it! I only borrowed it for a moment.” Chika settled down next to them, snatching one of the tangerines from You.

"I bet it's the same one you're wearing now."

"Of course not ... Well, yes, but it's because I never had the chance to return it!"

Chika's pout only managed to make the trio laugh even more.

 

* * *

 

The ceremonies inside the castle were always boring, according to Chika, who watched from the side as the festivities took place. Elegant, refined, all select. It didn't feel exactly like a celebration, just a handful of noble people talking about noble things with some background music.

Kanan and You had moved to the side of the buffet while Chika tried to approach the princess. Riko kept symmetry in place with the king and the rest of the royal hierarchy. It seemed that she was engaging in a diplomatic conversation, so interfering seemed a bit harsh to the young minstrel.

The music changed cutting the calm atmosphere to something more jovial, some couples were formed while the crowd moved around clearing the main area. Obviously the princess was the first to take a route to the center accompanied by a nobleman, initiating the classic first dance.

Chika met with her friends watching from a distance. They had not been officially invited but they practically lived in the castle, so sneaking in wasn't really complicated.

"This music is really relaxing." Kanan commented as she extended her hands pretending to play a harp.

"I still don't understand how you can call all this festive." You snorted with crossed arms. Considering that they were part of the real entertainment, she had expected to be given a place in the entourage that day.

"Are you angry because they didn't announce us?" Chika asked with a bit of laughter at the feigned indignation shown by her partner.

"She's angry because she can't wear the elegant suits of the court, right?" Kanan poked back at You as he looked at the group of musicians. They wore white suits adorned with gold edges and navy blue shades. You had talked about them all afternoon with too much effort.

"I'll use one of those at some point, you'll see." She threatened defiantly as she ate a little more of the meat from the buffet.

"But You are right, this is getting boring." Chika looked at Riko as she watched her dance. Her perfectly graduated face faked modesty as she performed the memorized choreography, but for Chika it was clear that she was also bored.

"We can still achieve the festivity of the village." You commented. Kanan agreed. "Also, the diners are looking at us weird."

"The royal guard are looking at us weird, too." The cobalt hair girl says as she took a glass of wine from one of the servants who was crossing the room with snacks.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Chika declared as she indicated to the other two to leave where they entered. "Oh! Go ahead. I'll reach you in the barn."

They nodded and began their journey while Chika returned to the ballroom.

It was the third nobleman who invited her to dance and Riko felt that the dress had increased in weight. The choreography wasn't complicated but she was tired of repeating it every time someone asked her hand to dance, adding to the suffocated atmosphere that was surrounding her, she really wanted to retire soon.

During one of the programmed turns Riko collided with someone behind her, turning around to apologize she ran into Chika. She feigned surprise and apologized deeply as she took the princess' hand to show respect. She left almost at once while Riko examined the piece of paper she had left between her fingers.

_See you in the barn in an hour. Make yourself comfortable._

One hour was a short time to schedule something, but Riko would manage it.

—

"What took you so long?"

"I'm part of royalty, I can't just disappear."

"I was beginning to believe that you were having more fun there."

"Of course not."

Kanan and You had made their way to the village. Chika had been waiting for Riko in the stable next to a horse. Reaching the customary cloak, both mounted on the equine bound for the village.

The atmosphere was another, definitely. The square was packed with merchants next to their small stalls offering different objects that guaranteed to increase the festival's experience. Children ran around carrying laughter, colorful flags, caramel apples and lots of joy. The streets filled with lighthouses and banners, colors and scents that were intertwined with the joyful chatter of the villagers.

Near the center Kanan and You had installed themselves improvising a small stage. A couple of villagers had joined them, increasing the revelry of the interpreted repertoire. People danced around them, changed couples, clapped, jumped, sang. It was a party, a big party.

Kanan saw Chika in the distance and gestured for her to approach. She pulled Riko closer to the stage as she joined in the entertainment. Riko stayed right in front watching the whole show firsthand. Chika shone in the sweat and colors that reflected her look, in her eyes seemed to celebrate another festival. Her companions invited everyone to come to enjoy the music, the princess couldn't help accompanying the whole holiday with effusive applause.

A little boy tugged on her cloak, drawing her attention. He was inviting her to dance. You elbowed Chika to pay attention to the scene set in front of her, the child turned and jumped to the rhythm of the compass and around Riko, who seemed to be between complicated and confused without knowing how to take the child.

"Would you allow me, your Highness?" Riko turned to face Chika, who offered her hand to dance. The princess didn't have time to formally accept, the young minstrel was already pulling her dancing, even without knowing how to move. The clumsiness of the first steps made her cling to Chika to let her take the lead.

"Relax, there is no choreography to memorize. Just move. "It was Chika's advice.

She had a loose dress behind the cloak that covered her, unlike all the ornamentation she had to wear when she had to stand in front of the crown. No sashes, no diamonds, no crown. Riko released the cloak to reduce the weight on her body, untangled the hooks of her hair leaving it to fall behind her back, softly and delicately.

Maybe Chika was right when she said there was no choreography. The always strict and timed ballroom dancing, the art of perfection turned into simple exhibitionism dedicated to the figure that was to project. Riko never enjoyed the dance, for her it was only a moment given to those who wanted it, pushing them to imagine that in those instants the princess was their property.

However Chika was showing her that dance was expression, it was art. Just like she used her hands to release part of her frustrations through the harp, but now she used the whole body. Swift, Riko adapted to the movements of Chika, the children, the villagers. Soon she found herself making her own steps, her own jumps. The minstrels joined their hubbub, played for her, so that when they danced, each of their sorrows would disappear and, at the end of the melody, her soul would be free.

 

* * *

 

"...then Kanan had to jump into the mud so those damsels couldn't put their hands on her, and be able to flee from them! And You! Once she had to disguise herself as a monk to be able to go out to the square for souvenirs, since the young people of the town could recognize her and were chasing her." Riko listened to this new story, the young minstrel seemed to be having a lot of fun while narrating.

"That's insane! Has it always been like this?”

"Several times."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"You know ..." Riko was afraid to ask if the ginger-haired girl had ever experienced romance. Actually out of all the things she had told her, it seemed that the three girls had not experienced anything related to love. Chika was still looking at her expectantly so she rephrased her question. "Have you ever done something insane?"

"I climb a tree over 10 meters tall every night to talk to a princess."

"Is that really insane?"

"It will be, the day you see me fall."

They both laughed for a while, until silence dominated the atmosphere with a pleasant evening breeze. How long would these meetings last? Riko found herself wishing they would last forever. To have her companion in front of her, being able to feel with her own hands the freedom which the young minstrel brought, and who night after night invited her to try more.

The sound of the guitar burst through the existing silence. Riko looked up to watch Chika. She seemed a little nervous as she played with some chords, positioning them on different frets.

"Maybe I'm doing something really insane right now."

"Chika?"

She inhaled as far as her lungs allowed, cleared her throat a little, looked up at Riko.

 _«The moon came out, and a fairy sleeps at once. My queen star, I’m craving to touch you._ _  
_ _I hear you breathing, the dreams that you left, running to dry a tear that is born.»_

Riko didn’t even notice, that the moment her friend had started singing, some strange force had brought her to the edge of the balcony. Chika too, had now left her guitar, singing _a cappella_ , advancing to the very end of the branch that held her. Using the adjacent branches, she leaned as far as she could until she reached the balcony, just in front of Riko.

 _«I want to paint the way to your arms, that cradles my being, of caresses and light._ _  
_ _I will find you!_

 _Today the moon will come back for you once again. Jealous of love, it enters through your window,_ _  
_ _Wraps you up and leaves, wanting to come back tomorrow.»_

It was barely a touch, but it was enough for both. The warmth of her lips spread throughout her entire body, that even if she were in cold weather she would not feel it at all. They parted abruptly, not because they wanted to, but because one of the branches had begun to break. Chika tried to get back to the bigger one to sustain herself, but she couldn't retreat far enough. And just before she could make the painful fall, she found herself suspended in the air.

Riko hugged her and, using the strength of her whole body, pulled her back, and they both fell upon the balcony, the sound of the branch breaking as it collided with the floor reaching their ears.

Riko was stunned by the impact her body received when she fell on the concrete, with the weight of the young juggler on top, who then raised herself by leaning on her arms to give the princess room to move. When their eyes met again, their faces were dyed with red, but that didn't prevent their lips from seeking each other anew.

The sky was their accomplice, and hid their encounter with a pair of clouds, so that the moon’s light did not reveal the young lovers as they gave free rein to their feelings. Music sheets were drawn on her skin, their voices gave coloratures and melodies unawares, and _adagiettos_ and _affrettandos_ were created under the rubbing of their bodies.

 

* * *

 

Riko had told her that she would be away from the castle for a few days. She didn’t want to give details, so Chika had to wait for the return of her companion and new lover.

"It's strange to have you around here now," You commented as she watched her friend wander around the room.

"I'm sorry that you and Kanan can't have your moments of intimacy."

"Shut up!" Both girls threw different objects at their partner, who dodged them as best she could, although several landed on parts of her body.

"It's because she’s going out with someone from royalty that she feels like she can- ... mmmmhhhfffff!!"

"Shhhh! Don’t say it out loud." Chika silenced her friend as fast as she could. "Nobody knows, and nobody should know."

"Well, Chika. What next? Go to the king and offer him a life of being his buffoon in exchange for his daughter's hand?" To Kanan's surprise, Chika seemed to consider it. "Chika!"

"I know!" She collapsed on a pile of straw as she sighed heavily.

"We've been here a long time, I think it's time to leave." The comment seemed to stun Chika, who stood up abruptly and made to run.

"Chika!" Their companions shouted, unable to do anything.

Kanan and You searched the surroundings of the castle without locating her, but soon they realized that they were looking for her in the wrong places. When they reached the tower where she used to meet her princess, they found Chika sitting on the highest branch, beyond the limits of the balcony. She had climbed to the top.

Kanan patted You's shoulder. Maybe she was the best one to talk to her friend, while Kanan would only upset her eventually.

"It's not fair, You." Once You reached the top of the tree, she felt as though she’d been called. The magical golden hour had come, painting the sky orange as far as You’s eyes could see, and even further. "The world extends beyond this balcony, and yet she is always destined to see it from here."

"It's part of her destiny, Chika. Her duty, which must be fulfilled sooner or later. "

"There’s no such thing!" She interrupted almost immediately and somewhat angrily. "The only path we must follow is the one our own feet trace."

"Beautiful prose, but you know it won’t help the princess."

"The verse won’t, but we will."

She rose up among the branches with complete determination. Her life hung in the balance, so she drew close to the bark that held her weight.

She screamed.

 _"I'll be painting the sun in a sky of watercolors, among clouds of illusion._ _  
_ _I'll be the breeze of the sea that sighs in every corner, and smiles on your doorway."_

 

* * *

 

That night Riko delayed in arriving. Chika contemplated as she waited by the balcony, waiting for the lights that signaled the presence of the princess. Kanan had gone to the barn for the horses, while You was standing next to her waiting. They had planned another small escape, in which they would tell Riko about the crazy idea they planned to carry out.

She was late, maybe she had an audience with her father, the king. So, why did she feel so restless?

"Chika, did you hear?" Kanan announced her arrival with the question. She seemed conflicted over whether she should speak or not.

"Hear what?"

"Her betrothal. The princess is going to marry a prince in one week, and will go with him to his kingdom. "

You had to hold Chika before her friend fainted from the news. They both knew that sooner or later as a princess, she would have to take on such a responsibility. And certainly this news affected all three of them, to a different degree, of course.

"Where did you hear this?" You asked as she helped Chika to sit up again.

"The soldiers in the stable. Tomorrow the prince's court will arrive with him, and during the dinner they will make the announcement."

"She hasn’t told you anything?"

"No, that is, we haven’t talked about it yet. We…"

She stopped when she saw the light of Riko’s room light up. Almost ignoring the voices of her friends, she climbed the tree, tripping a couple of times, hurting herself many times, all in her race to reach the top. Once in front of the balcony she called out, but Riko didn’t answer. Where was she? Behind the thick curtains Chika could make out the silhouette of someone kneeling on one side. It was her. She was crying.

Anxiety dominated her and in a completely suicidal impulse she jumped to the balcony, managing to catch herself weakly. She knocked on the door countless times, asking Riko to let her through. But that only made her cry more. Kanan and You were shouting from below that she should stop, that she would only get in trouble if she continued to make a fuss.

With nothing she could do, Chika also broke into tears.

 

* * *

 

"My daughter, Princess Riko, will be married to the prince of the southern kingdom on the first day marking the arrival of spring. In this way, we will be able to join alliances, to keep our towns safe from the threat of neighboring kingdoms."

Those present applauded, the kings gathered their drinks, while the engaged couple was presented. After the announcement, and the words of the prince paying homage to the crown, they all took their seats and gave way to the usual action of the _rondalla_.

Riko was not willing to see Chika. Her destiny had always been that, but she had let herself be captured by the magic of the young woman with wandering steps, who offered her a world of illusion. After the previous night, when she didn’t allow Chika to see her, she believed she would end up leaving the castle, but there she was.

Their eyes met. Chika winked at her, a motion to tell her to pay attention to her song.

 _«Today I began to glimpse, that I'm no longer the child of yesterday._ _  
_ _I think I can understand you._ _  
_ _In my dreams I can hear the beating of your life,_  
and when I see you smile, you enlighten me with your light.»

The melody was a little calmer, unlike other times. Kanan maintained a peaceful posture with the bandurria, while You paced from one side to the other with a flute. Chika seemed to be screaming rather than singing, perhaps wanting Riko to listen to her, loud and clear.

 _«I could see you in a corner and you would not stop crying, you broke my heart._ _  
_ _With those tears I will make a thousand stars for you, so that the darkness will go._  
_Come back to live! Come back to shine!»_

She walked to the center of the great hall, made her guitar to one side, raised her arms and sang.

 _«Look at me, and I will make the heavens yours._ _  
_ _I know you're not for me, but here I will be, looking out for you.»_

Everyone applauded, believing it was part of the show, only Riko knew it wasn't staged.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t hear from her in the next few days, not even during the dinner performances that they were supposed to attend. They had been replaced by a group of buffoons who clowned around without much sense.

It seemed that the night would be long again, now that she didn't have Chika’s company. _Would she have left without even saying goodbye?_ Riko tried to hold back those tears that threatened to jump out of her eyes again, when the sound of something hitting the balcony doors caught her attention.

"Jump!" Chika's voice came from below, her friends again holding the cloth to receive her.

"I thought you were gone!"

"I wasn’t going to leave without you."

"Why did you come back?"

"We have to write a song together. Don’t you remember?"

"Chika ..."

"I don’t want to interrupt, but you better hurry up." Kanan looked impatiently at the couple, it would soon dawn, and the time they had before the castle changed guards would be over. Riko jumped.

With her, they set out to leave the castle. They had done it before without problems, but the situation had changed a bit with the departure of the minstrels a few days ago. It made their presence in the place unnecessary and suspicious. Even more so that they had someone unknown hidden between layers. They knew that they were risking their lives doing this.

Kanan spotted the stables nearby. They now only had to cross the courtyard, surrounded by twice as many guards thanks to the visit of the prince. They savored the taste of freedom only for a few moments, before one of the guards perceived their movement in the darkness.

A warning signal sounded. The princess was fleeing on the day her engagement would be celebrated! From all sides soldiers came, chasing the young women who could only manage to run.

"Come on, go!" You offered one horse to Chika while Kanan settled next to her in another. Chika pulled Riko up in one go and placed her in front of her. They descended the slope at full speed, avoiding a rain of arrows. They just had to reach the town, then they’d be lost between the corridors and back-alleys. But again, luck was not on their side.

They hadn’t gotten far when an arrow hit Chika, knocking her off the horse. They stopped their ride and tried to return for her, but that would mean that the royal cavalry would overtake them.

"Take her away, please!" Chika shouted as she tried to stand up, but another arrow hit her. "You, Kanan, please!"

Riko tried to get off her horse to run towards her, but without noticing You had abandoned her horse, climbed up next to her, and ordered the equine to run.

"Wait! We can't leave her!" Riko squirmed in place, trying to jump from the saddle, but You hugged her tight to keep her from moving. Kanan went ahead of them to guide their passage, regretting that she had not foreseen the archers. She never considered a confrontation, never learned to hold a sword or hold a bow. They were minstrels, not warriors. Kanan knew that she was at a disadvantage even before considering something. Chika's will prevailed over her hands as she continued directing the escape.

They had talked about why Chika wanted to take Riko, regardless of the feelings she had for her, and despite the risks she knew it would bring, that they might spend a lifetime being persecuted.

_She doesn’t belong there._

Chika had resolved.

_She hasn't told me, but her harp does. I want to take her away from that balcony, to show her the sunset in the first instant, not from that distant view. Let her hear all the sounds that dawn brings. Show her the world beyond those towers, the world we know._

Kanan’s vision began to cloud, she kept wiping her eyes of those traitorous tears that made it difficult to see their path of escape. Riko stopped fighting with You when she saw her crying as well, and instead of struggling she buried her face in her chest.

The horses were last seen at full speed among the streets of the village, reaching the forest and losing themselves in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

 

Her body didn't belong to this earthly plane, Riko knew it. Every afternoon she climbed the tallest tree and saw the sunset. She could see her from a distance, as the sky paid tribute to her by coloring the edges of that warm orange scarlet, the hue of her gaze.

  _«Excuse me if I'm late today, but it costs me a little more each day. I'm going to sit here, by your side, that you have to cure my weary heart. "It will be forever," you said. I bring you flowers again, if you promise that you will always smile._

 _I'm missing half of everything, everything you were, for me._ _  
_ _The cold sheets are left, the poetry that made me sad died._ _  
_ _And fear has not stopped looking at me, I scream in the silence, daydreaming_  
that everything is a lie, that you are still here.

_Rest, sky, that has become late. Tomorrow I will come to see you, again._

_Tell the oblivion that today I dreamed of you, tell him no, you can not make me forget._ _  
_ _I want to be with you, as we promised ourselves. I will wait, every day, I will return to you.»_

She held a piece of paper between her hands, clung to it, as if it were the most valuable thing in the world. A poem was written, words that indicated a course.

A map, maybe, that indicated the place and time of their new meeting.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Riko-chan!"

She woke up with some pain in her neck. For some reason she had found the keyboard lectern comfortable and had fallen asleep on it. She’d been working all afternoon on the new song for Aqours, but a different melody had been stuck in her head in almost all her attempts to make progress. She had already tried it out on the keyboard. It sounded good, although it was not something that would be for the other girls. At least she could consider it as part of a personal project.

"Riko-chan!"

She looked out on the balcony, her neighbor and lyricist of the group had been calling her for a while. She was leaning out of the window, her body slightly protruding, even though it would’ve been fine if she just raised her voice a little. She didn't need to push like this to be heard. She could fall.

"Chika-chan, you'll wake up your customers if you keep screaming like that."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were asleep."

"You would have woken me up anyways." There was no hint of reproach in it, she just wanted to make Chika notice the obvious. But even so it drew a lovely pout that, had she been angry, would have dissipated the feeling easily. "What’s up?"

"Oh! I just came from walking Shiitake with Kanan-chan and You-chan. we spent some time on the beach." Chika smiled as if she was telling her the best of experiences. Riko could see that she had been outside. She was wearing an orange jacket with a tangerine print on it and the phrase _"I love mikan"_ on one side. It was her favorite jacket.

"You were going to tell me that?" Riko was grateful that she was going to have to wake up in order to sleep properly in her bed anyway. If Chika had woken her then just to tell her this, a pillow was sure to hit her face.

"Yes, I mean, no! On the way home I thought of something to write. It was weird, you know! Like one of those moments of inspiration that come and WAH! You just have to write it down!" Riko watched, amused at all the theater Chika gave while narrating her experience. "But I didn't bring my notebook with me. Luckily, Kanan-chan brought a list of the things that her dad had asked to buy and let me use the back side. Look!"

Almost immediately after Chika raised her arm, happily waving the piece of paper, a strong breeze snatched it from her fingers. It flew tumbling in the air, rising higher and then disappearing from the sight of both girls. Chika had leaned half of her body out the window trying to reach it, but Riko stopped her with a scream. She really should stop doing that.

"Sorry about that, Chika-chan."

"I think I can remember it. Give me a few minutes, I'll write it again in my notebook. "

Before Riko could say anything else, her friend disappeared into her room. Riko sighed, after her little nap she didn’t have much motivation to go to sleep, so she decided to wait for Chika to show her the composition.

The moon shone in an unusual way, from her perspective. Maybe it was because she had just woken up and her bedroom was dark, but certainly the clearing was brighter than usual. She returned to the piano, raising the lid, and the melody from a while ago came to her again. Her fingers positioned themselves on the piano and she played it once more.

"Woah! It sounds really beautiful, Riko-chan." Chika made an appearance in her window, applauding excitedly.

"It's nothing, it's just a melody that’s been stuck in my head." She would limit herself to just saying that, and she returned to the balcony outside her room to continue talking. "I thought it might be one of the songs I learned when I was little, but I can't remember which."

"You give yourself too little credit, Riko-chan. It really sounded amazing."

"Chika-chan ..."

"Maybe it’ll fit my lyrics!"

"Oh, no, I didn't plan for this to be a new Aqours song."

"To tell you the truth, these lyrics don’t really fit with the kind of songs we usually dance." Chika looked at her notebook, a little surprised, as if she had seen those words in the same order before.

"I like all your poems! But if you don’t feel like Hanamaru-chan will be able to work with it tomorrow..."

"Well first I want Riko-chan to see it!"

"It's a bit late, Chika-chan, we can try tomorrow- ... Chika-chan!"

Chika took a few steps back, and took a run to jump out her window to Riko's balcony. She’s  seen her do it once before, it wasn't complicated, she just needed a good head-start. But the young girl with reddish hair wasn't expecting it all, and she watched in slow motion as her friend came toward her at full speed, past the window frame and pushing forward with all her strength.

Her orange hair waved in the air as she traveled a path that Riko thought was eternal. She fell on Riko, who had opened her arms to receive her and to avoid hurting herself during the impact. Chika held her weight on her arms on the floor, facing the pianist, Riko's face blushing slightly at Chika's touch, who was also embarrassed by her friend's proximity, so she rolled to the side and laughed to dissipate the mood.

Chika sat next to Riko on the piano and opened her notebook to show her the lyrics, but stopped at the last moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think my lyrics would sound good with the melody I just heard from you."

Riko hesitated a bit, but finally agreed to play the piano.

There was something different then.

She felt that the song had been created just for that moment, that she had prepared it only for that occasion. She observed her friend out of the corner of her eye, her face was absorbed in the song, her sight seemed lost in the middle of the verses. Her lips opened slowly and with a soft voice she began to sing.

_«Look at me, I've come as always. There will be no wind or tide that will separate me from your side. The clouds of the sky will never fly if your tears can't be stifled._

_Neither this fog nor the rain will plunge me into despair, with you I will be. Kill the time from yesterday. Today my blood will be silent only for love.»_

She did not understand it, but thick tears had begun to run down her cheeks. Longing, despair, desire, passion, emotion, love. Riko's heart twisted in her chest as an infinity of feelings welled up inside her. The pressure on the keys became inconsistent, beginning to tremble.

 _«Feel me, like so many other times. May these tears you suffer today water all your dismay, make it disappear completely, and in your dark moments may you glimpse my light._ _  
_ _The earth trembles, the sea roars, the sky blazes until it burns. All that rancor, I give my life for your pain! Twilight is closing, in my heart.»_

Chika held her notebook so tightly that it seemed she was going to break at any moment. A part of her tried to stay calm, but she couldn't keep it in. Her chest burned, burned so much that it it seemed like she was crying to placate that heat. Her voice quivered, maybe she should stop, but something forced her to continue.

  _«I will live, forever with you I will be, my passion is your life._

_I will give you what the world can't have, to be with you in eternity._

_In eternity.»_

There wasn’t time to wonder about the meaning of those words. Both were suspended in an instant that stored memories beyond their understanding, but that burned in their souls as though it were the first time they both met each other's eyes.

They held each other in a hug, took shelter in the heat of each other, joined in a kiss. The moon was present, with a small beam of light that illuminated both their faces, a pair of scarlet eyes that were found within honey ones. They didn't know the feeling, they didn't know since when it had been there.

Perhaps it had slept all this time under those arpeggios, or had remained hidden among stanzas, waiting for the moment in which two people would give life to those verses.

The moment a melody would acquire that meaning their souls had always given it.

A song that was born the moment the beating of their hearts was rediscovered.


End file.
